


Stay

by Spotsy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotsy/pseuds/Spotsy
Summary: Kind of got this from listening to Stay by Hurts.





	

 

 

Illya stood at the window, watching as the rain fell heavily, filling the streets with puddles, falling like teardrops down the foggy window panes.  Outside, not a living soul stirred; the only evidence of life coming from the lights burning from the apartment complex across the street.

And Napoleon was leaving him.

He couldn’t leave.  Illya wouldn’t let him. 

But what could he do to make him stay?  And what right did he have to ask it? 

 

Illya’s heart constricted as he stood outside of what used to be their bedroom door, watching his lover through the cracks.  Napoleon was finishing up packing his belongings. It was all so wrong.  They had been so in love… how had they fallen so far from where they had begun?

Illya wanted to go to him, wanted to tell him how much he still needed him… to take his lover in his arms and never let him go.  But he held back, silent.  Even as his heart slowly ripped itself to pieces. 

_Stay.  Stay with me!_

As if in answer, the clasp of Napoleon’s suitcase snapped shut.

Illya let out a strangled cry.  He couldn’t let him leave.  He just couldn’t.

Illya walked slowly into the room.  “Napoleon.”  It was a plea and they both knew it. 

Napoleon didn’t look up, but he stood still, as if waiting.  Illya took a step towards him.  Napoleon stepped back.

Desperation welled up inside of him, giving him the courage to try again.  “Napoleon… please.”  Napoleon looked up, his eyes uncompromising, unpromising.  Illya was afraid to meet Napoleon’s eyes, but he forced himself to meet them, to let everything he felt show in his eyes. 

“Stay.” he said, his hand involuntarily reaching out to touch Napoleon’s arm. 

This time, Napoleon didn’t move away.

 

 


End file.
